pokemontabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Tabletop United Pokedex
To see the list of PTU Pokemon, see List of Pokemon by PTU Dex. = Overview = At the heart of Pokémon Tabletop United are the monsters that the trainers capture and train. Their Tabletop Ordering, detailed at the end of this guide, lists the Pokémon entries. The entries are displayed as such: Example Entry = How To Read = Species Name Each Pokémon is part of a Species grouping. Individual stages of a single Pokémon’s evolutionary line are not part of the same Species, but are part of the Species’ family. When talking about a specific evolutionary line, or branched evolutionary tree, it is common to refer to the line or branch by the Species name of the first Stage of the line. For example to talk about the Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu evolutionary line, you can call it the Pichu evolutionary line. Likewise, to refer to the Riolu and Lucario evolutionary line you can call it the Riolu evolutionary line. To refer to the Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon evolutionary branch you can call it the Eevee evolutionary line. Picture of Pokémon In every Pokémon entry in the Pokedex, a picture is provided to show what the average Species member looks like. However, various minor differences can be seen between individual members of the Species. Sometimes, a Pokémon can look drastically different from the norm of its Species in color. These oddities are known as Shiny Pokémon and are rare treasures sought out by collectors and coordinators all around the world. Type There are eighteen different Elemental Types in the world of Pokémon: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Elec- tric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Water. Each Pokémon belongs to a specific Elemental Type and some Pokémon belong to two Elemental Types. Types affect how much damage a Pokémon takes when hit by Attacks and are very important factors to keep track of while battling. Abilities Basic Abilities Pokémon Abilities are special natural born gifts that a Pokémon can utilize. Pokémon have access to at least one of their Basic Abilities from birth. Abilities are detailed in the Player’s Handbook Advanced Abilities Pokémon begin to gain access to more powerful abilities as they grow. At level 20, a Pokémon may take a second ability chosen from either their Basic or Advanced Abilities. High Abilities High Abilities are special natural born gifts that a Pokémon can utilize once matured. At level 40, a Pokémon may take a different Basic Ability, Advanced Ability, or their High Ability. Evolution When Pokémon mature and age, their body drastically changes in mass and shape to reach a new Stage of their Evolutionary Line. Some Pokémon do not Evolve while others do and other can Evolve twice in their lifetime. Aside from learning more about the world and physically maturing, Pokémon need a great deal of emotion to urge their Evolution. Sometimes, confidence and happiness is enough for a Pokémon to evolve and other times, it is a Pokémon’s frustration and hate that pushes it to change. Not all Pokémon can naturally evolve without foreign aid. Some Pokémon require the radiation found in Evolutionary Stones to mutate themselves into their next form. There are also Pokémon who require the attachment of a keepsake to promote their evolution. Next to these various ways to evolve there are even more ways for a Pokémon to meet their next level of maturity. Detailed in the Evolution section is the Species Names of the Pokémon that can be attained by the Species in question as well as the requirements to evolve. Remember, just because a Pokémon has met their minimum requirements does not mean they will evolve. Sometimes there are personal reasons for a Pokémon to not want to evolve. Size Information The Height and Weights given for each Pokémon Species are averages determined by Pokémon Researchers around the world. It is not uncommon to see wild Pokémon who are up to 10% heavier or larger then the average or 10% lighter or smaller then the norm. When capturing Pokémon be sure to note their individual Heights and Weights. Be sure to note their changes if they evolve as well. Pokémon sizes vary from Small, to Medium, to Large, to Huge and finally, Gigantic. On a grid, both Small and Medium Pokémon would take up one space, or a 1x1m square. A Small Pokémon may occupy a space with up to one other Medium or Small Pokémon, or a human who is “Medium” in size. Large Pokémon occupy 2x2 spaces or a 2x2m square. Huge Pokémon occupy 3x3 spaces or a 3x3m square. Finally, Gigantic Pokémon occupies 4x4 spaces or a 4x4m square. Huge and Gigantic Pokémon may also occupy stranger shapes than a square provided your GM gives you some house rulings and lets you know how many spaces your Huge or Gigantic Pokémon take and How they may be placed on a board. Weight Classes are used for several Abilities and Moves. They range from 1 to 6 and are labeled in the parenthesis after weights. Breeding Information When a female Pokémon is mature enough, it can produce eggs and if a male Pokémon is mature enough, it can fertilize them. When given some time alone, Pokémon of the opposite sex and appropri- ately matching Egg Groups can produce oval Eggs that are approximately 5.5 pounds or 2.5 kilograms. See the Breeding section of the core book for how the baby Pokémon’s traits are determined. Gender Ratio Not all Species of Pokémon have an equal distribution of male and female children. When finding a Pokémon in the wild, knowing the gender of a particular Pokémon may make or break your desire to capture the target. Egg Groups Pokémon are mysterious since they can cross breed between Evolutionary Stages and even Species, but not any Pokémon can mate with any Pokémon. There are limits and these limits are defined as Egg Groups. Pokémon can only produce Eggs when mating with a Pokémon that shares an Egg Group. The Egg Groups are Bug, Dragon, Fairy, Flying, Ground, Humanshape, Indeterminate, Mineral, Monster, Plant, Water 1, Water 2, Water 3. There is also the Ditto Egg Group, exclusive to the Pokémon Species Ditto, who can breed with any other Pokémon to produce an Egg while acting as either the male or female. Average Hatch Rate Depending on what Species the mother of the Egg is, the baby will be the lowest form of that Species’ Evolutionary Line. Each Species takes a different amount of time to hatch so the Average Hatch Rate covers how quickly the Egg should hatch. The Average Hatch Rate however is only an average. Sometimes the Egg may take twice the length of time or only half of it, depending how well the Egg is kept. Diet The Diet entry explains what kind of food the Pokémon needs to survive. Carnivores primarily feed on other Pokémon, Herbivores will usually need leafy food, vegetables, nuts and fruits to survive, Omnivores can eat plants and other Pokémon, Phototrophs can photosynthesize their own food and energy. Some of the stranger diets some Pokémon have are that of a Terravore; one who feeds on the minerals found in rock and dirt around them, or the Nullivore; which does not need to eat anything to sustain itself for various reasons. Despite any primary feeding behavior any Pokémon can enjoy any edible Item designed for a Pokémon to consume such as Poffins, Apricorn Shakes or PokeBlocks. By keeping track of your Pokémon’s needs, you can influence their living conditions in a positive manner and make their partnership with you as Pokémon and Trainer more cooperative. Habitat There are some places that a particular Species of Pokémon will not thrive. For obvious reason, you’ll only find fish-like Pokémon in the water or rocky Pokémon near rocky places. The Habitat entry explains what kind of terrain to look for if you intend to hunt for a particular Species of Pokémon. Keep in mind, just because you may be in the appropriate terrain to find a particular Pokémon, it doesn’t mean you are in the right region of specific location. The habitats are Grassland, Forest, Wetlands, Ocean, Tundra, Mountain, Cave, Urban, Desert. Capability List Each Species of Pokémon move at different rates in various terrains. They have different capacities for jumping strength and physical strength. Some Pokémon can fly while others can breath underwater. Many Species of Pokémon can be trained for being used as a Mount. Others are too small for that but can be used for infiltration as a result of their size. The Capabilities list all keywords relating to static abilities the Pokémon has. Skill List Pokémon, like Trainers, have Skills that are used for task resolution. Each Species of Pokémon has different aptitudes for different skills. The values rolled for Skill Checks done by a particular species are enumerated in the Skill List. Most Pokémon only have the Athletics, Acrobatics, Combat, Stealth, Perception, and Focus skills defined in the Pokédex because those are the ones most determined by biology and are characteristics of a species. While Pokémon can have social Skills such as Guile or Charm, or even Education Skills for intelligent Pokémon, these are not species dependent and should be assigned by the GM as their own discretion. Move List Each Pokémon can learn Moves. Moves define how a Pokémon can be used in combat and are separated into various Elemental Types. A Move can be used to damage a foe or to alter variables in battle to gain an upper hand in battle. There are several ways for a Pokémon to learn a Move but a Pokémon must be compatible with the Move in order to be able to learn it. A Pokémon can learn a Move while gaining levels, from a Technical or Hidden Machine, when born they already know a Move or a tutor can teach the Pokémon a Move. Level Up Moves Written into each Pokémon from birth is a list of every Move their species can learn while becoming more experienced in the world. Moves on the Level Up Move List are learned when the Pokémon reaches the specified level. TM/HM and Tutor Moves Use of Technical Machines, Hidden Machines or the tutelage of skilled trainers can teach a Pokémon Moves that they would not normally be able to perform. It is difficult for a Pokémon to learn and retain such Moves, so they may only ever know a total of three of these such Moves at a time. If a Pokémon learned a Move through the use of a TM, HM, or Tutor but the Move is on their Level Up List, the Move no longer counts against this limit. Moves listed in the Tutor with the “(N)” symbol indicate a “Heart Scale Move” that is referenced by some Features. Heart Scale Moves do not count against the three Move limit for TM/HM and Tutor Moves. Egg Move List and Inheritance Moves When a mature parent Pokémon gains access to a powerful Move, they instill the ability to use the Move in their child. Cross Species breeding can result in young Pokémon knowing unusual Moves. The Egg Move List lists what Moves have been known to exist in the Species on occasion, from birth. Egg Moves along with compatible TM/HM Moves for the child are placed in an Inheritance List for the child. At level 20 and every 10 levels thereafter, the Child Pokémon can learn a Move from its Inheritance Move List.